ItachiXTenten Justice In Murder
by pirateloveninja
Summary: Tenten heads out on a mission to retreive Sasuke but is defeated, Deidara and Itachi find her body near a stream and decide to take her with them... Itachi and Tenten...Will they find love?
1. From one Uchiha to the next!

**ITATEN!! Woot!! Justice in Murder**

**Tenten is sent after Sasuke on a mission, but instead finds herself entagled with the wrong Uchiha... Itachi!! Let us begin!!**

-Bri

Konoha had just been relieved of a depressing war against the Akatsuki. Tenten had been teamed with Kiba and Shikamaru after Lee and Neji had been so brutally murdered by the Akatsuki. Sasuke wasn't just on the brink of leaving he left, yes rumor had it that Sasuke and Tenten had been "together" and yes it was true. Tenten wasn't afraid to admit it. And today she was going to go after Sasuke for leaving her for Orochimaru. Her loyalty for Sasuke was unreal. Why she loved him she didn't even know herself but these thoughts rang out through her head as she ran through the Forest Of Death to find her Sasuke. "He's a bastard for leaving you." Shikamaru said. Tenten shrugged of his stupid remark. Sure he is, but he will come back I know he will. She just kept telling herself that. She kept running with her comrades. Yes it _was_ their mission to bring Sasuke back. Naruto Uzumaki was still hospitalized, and Sakura was off training.

Hours later they arrived to a small tavern. She feared what was to come. Something in her gut told her he'd never come back. But she pushed through the fear and entered the little cave to find it was actually an entrance to a small little lair. She pressed on not ever noticing Shikamaru and Kiba had fallen behind. She spotted Sasuke and ran up to him. "Sasuke!" You have to come home with me!" She said with a half confused smile. She looked him up, looked him down scrutinizing his horrible wardrobe. He looked different, and not so good in Orochimaru's "Butt buster, or bow thing" Whatever the hell it was she didn't like it. "Tenten you don't understand. I'm doing this because power is far more important than you and I." He stated. She didn't cry she smiled. Why was she smiling? She hadn't the slightest idea or notion. Her fist suddenly hit across his face. "How could you be so cold hearted?! How could you not care!!" She yelled. Sasuke returned the hit and next thing she knew he had picked her up and had thrown her against a wall. He had her pinned. His face inches from hers. She wasn't afraid though she'd never seen this look in his eye. The look of bloodlust. The look of...hatred. She finally felt her heart shatter. His hand moved slowly from her waist to her neck he tightened his grip cutting off her air. He pressed his body against hers until she stopped breathing completely and he then threw her outside the tavern into a small stream. The impact of the water was harsh and she blacked out.

"Itachi-san what is that unn?" Deidara asked Itachi as he pointed to Tenten's motionless body. Itachi shook his head. Deidara picked her up and brushed some dirt from her face. Itachi and Deidara had been traveling for quite some time. "I remember her face Itachi-san she's from Kohaha." He said remembering vivid images of battle and seeing her the brave young girl defending he friends tirelessly and tearlessly. She was probably only eighteen. "Well is she still breathing?" Itachi inquired in an emotionless inquisition. "She is un!" Stated Deidara excitedly. "Well it's not very polite to leave one dying without causing it, so bring her along." Stated Itachi scanning Tenten's body. Deidara flung her over his shoulder, and began to walk. "No!" Itachi said. "With her condition the blood in her body probably needs to get to other places then her head and you are cutting off her air supply you idiot!" Itachi said snatching Tenten's lifeless body from Deidara. "Sorry unn." Said Deidara. 'The question is "where do we take her, home or to Konoha?"' thought Itachi. He decided against taking her back to Konoha. He wanted to be sure she was "well taken care of" before they sent her back. The buns in Tenten's hair came undone letting long brown hair fall gently down over her face. Itachi carried her bridal style into the heart of the Forest Of Death and they finally came to a resting point. He hadn't a clue on what to do to wake her so he gently shook her. "Hey wake up come on" He said. "Maybe you kiss her she sleeping beauty? Unnnnnnnn." Deidara said. Itachi half considered this but shook that thought out of his head. He shook her again and she opened her eyes. "Sasuke?" She whispered. Itachi sighed. He wanted to drop her then and there. ANOTHER damn sasufangirl. Hell no he wanted nothing to do with her... that is until she slapped him and started to run. "Hey now girl!!" He said and he grabbed her from behind holding her tightly so she couldn't move her arms from under his. She stood there trying to fight him. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for my younger brother. Have you had a bad run in with him as well my friend?" Itachi asked. "You're the infamous Itachi Uchiha, he always said he would avenge." Tenten stated. Itachi turned her around to face him and waved for Deidara to leave. Deidara did so. "How do you know about this?" Itachi asked grabbing Tenten's wrists. "Sasuke was my...my boyfriend. But not anymore! He betrayed me-" She was cut off with Itachi's slender index finger over her warm lips. "So you and I automatically become alliances...excuse me but I do not know your name..." He said. "Alliances?" She asked. "Alliances no! You and your miscreants attacked my village, killed my brothers and you want to say that we are alliances-" She was again hushed but this time with both his index and middle finger pressing against her lips. He looked into her big brown eyes. "An enemy of Sasuke is a friend of mine." He said. "Now tell me your name." He said as he studied and scrutinized her figure. "Tenten" she managed to tell him with her lips still being squashed by his two fingers. He laughed and moved his hand back down to her wrist. "Could you please take me home?" She asked. He shook his head. "You don't really want to go home do you?" He asked forcing her to look into his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. She really didn't. What did she have left there? She had absolutely nothing. But some part of her felt that she shouldn't abandon Konoha. She escaped his grip and ran to the stream which at this point of the forest was the mouth of a river. She jumped in and started running through it but before she knew it. Itachi had her again from behind. He picked her up violently and dragged her back to 'land' and set her down on a tree stump. Never had she been handled like such a little toy doll. Something about her excited him. Probably the fact that she wasn't in the slightest, scared of him. But why? He almost felt like he was a failure but.. At the same time... she... she was incredible. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Come with me." He said to her as he gazed into her eyes.


	2. Run away with me?

**So Chapter two is here!! Enjoy!! Sorry it's kinda short!!**

-Bri

She gazed into his eyes as well. Something inside her told her it wasn't right to go run off with a total stranger, let alone an S ranked criminal. But it was the ultimate revenge on Sasuke, it was the sweetest feeling she could find, and the fact that Itachi was an S ranked criminal made her want to go with him even more. She nodded her head and he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Lets see what wounds you have here you took a nasty fall it looks like" He said noticing her pink little shirt was ripped from the center of her torso diagonally to her left hip until the shirt ended, and this section of her body was blood soaked. She looked down, low and behold it was wounded. She started to worry about the wound, and there was no place she could go to get real medical attention. "Oh no!" She said. He again hushed her but this time...by pressing his lips against hers. She froze and his kiss.. Made her so comfortable but at the same time it gave her shivers down her spine. He pulled away. "Don't think any less of me for this." He stated and then he ripped her shirt open and threw it aside. Her eyes widened. Never in her life had anyone seen that much of her even though it was just her bra. She had always been conservative so she was slightly uneasy. "I didn't look." He said looking at her wound. It wasn't too horrible nothing he couldn't fix anyway. He took out some antiseptics from a little pocket he had inside his jacket and thoroughly cleaned the wound. It stung and Tenten winced. He then blew on it to give her some comfort. After that, he took out some non-stick medical tape from the same pocket and wrapped it around her entire torso and chest since her shirt was pretty much useless. "Th-thank you." She scampered out of the corner of her mouth. "You are very welcome." He said. He wasn't a pervert like Deidara, and frankly he was glad that Deidara had left the scene. Never in a million years would he disrespect a woman by staring at her bosom like a dog. Tenten was cold without her shirt. Itachi could see the hairs on her arms rise with little bumps on her arms to follow them. He unzipped his cloak then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head and he handed it to her. His body was lean and muscular, and he was very well built. Wow he had a nicer body than Sasuke. She slipped the shirt on while Itachi put his cloak back on. She was able to fill the shirt out quite nicely and he liked her in black, it made her look...well cute. He could absolutely never take her to the Akatsuki hide out. Deidara...Sasori...Kisame... They were all such perverts, and he couldn't let her near them, they would seek her out as their prey and she would be more than helpless. So this was it... he would not go back to the Akatsuki. It was kind of a shame in his eyes, but, it would be a new start. Since he knew where his weak little brother resided, he knew he had about three years until the Mangekyo Sharingan caused him to go completely blind, he had nothing to worry about. Two and a half years later he would find Sasuke and rip his eyes out, replacing them with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and leaving him only half a year to "see" that he took his beloved Tenten, stole his life and had a complete victory over the foolish little vermin. Itachi hadn't realized it but he had broken out into an evil cackle. Tenten was astonished and slightly worried about this thinking maybe she did something wrong. He stopped and apologized. She smiled and shook it off. Itachi took her hand and the two walked off into the darkness of the Forest Of Death.


	3. Where do we go from here?

This Chapter is dedicated to my first Reviewer!! adiksaNaruto06!! Thank you sooo much!!

Reviews encourage me to continue writing!!

- Bri

The two continued farther and deeper into the forest, but where were they going. Tenten grew anxious and tired. "Itachi-San where are we going?" She inquired. Well the truth was... He didn't even know the answer to the question. He looked down into her innocent face her eyes were desperately searching within his for an answer he could not give. Something about this made him feel... guilt. It'd been about 8 years since he'd even remotely felt a pigmy sized amount of guilt... and she was there to make him feel it. "Tenten." He said as his eyes drifted away from hers. "I.. I don't want to take you back to the Akatsuki.. And... I... I honestly don't know where we are going." he told her. Something in Tenten's eyes changed. It was a glimmer of fear that penetrated them. "Bu...but where do we go Itachi-San?" She questioned. He bit his lip. Where would they go?? "I..." He started. She sat herself on the ground and tugged at the bottom of his shirt she was wearing to cover her slender stomach. He smiled at her. It was getting dark outside and the iridescent lighting of the moon shimmered on his face giving him an angelic appearance. This excited Tenten. She stared in amazement at this man. She suddenly thought of what an irrational decision she had made to run away with this beautiful stranger. What was she thinking?! How could she betray Konoha?! She was a traitor! A missing nin... yet that angelic face of his made those thoughts dissolve into a place of shear forgetfulness in the back of her mind. Hiding themselves forever. Every thought, and memory of Neji and Sasuke...goneethoughts she had collected about this man. Her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep.

Itachi bit his lip again as he looked at her sleeping form. It had been what? Three hours and still no clue on where to go. He had to figure it out soon, otherwise... well he was pretty much in a load of trouble. What if she takes off? What if I scare her and she leaves? These thoughts were ringing through his head as he stared at Tenten. Seconds later he heard a noise in the distance. He picked Tenten up and placed her on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her looking about in every direction to see what it was. Deidara ran up to him. "You still have the girl?" He asked Itachi. Itachi nodded slowly. Deidara knelt down and lifted Tenten's chin and looked at her face. "Pretty little one isn't she Itachi?" Again Itachi nodded. "Whatcha gonna do with her unnn?" Deidara asked. "Cause I can take her off your hands for a little while unn." Stated Deidara. Itachi's grip on Tenten tightened and he shot a death glare at Deidara. "Ooooh you're getting attached unn?! Did you name it yet?!" Asked Deidara. Itachi gently rested Tenten on the ground on the side opposite of Deidara, once he was sure she was OK, he backed Deidara up against a tree. "Listen...you freak.. She is NOT a pet, not a toy, not a slut, and not YOURS!! So back off and go home before I singe your face off!!" Itachi screamed. Deidara smiled wickedly. "So we have grown attached." He hissed in reciprocal. Itachi's hands barely moved but they were on Deidara's throat beginning to strangle him. Deidara pushed Itachi's arms from his neck and then had Itachi pinned against a tree. "Listen here you jerk! Don't you DARE threaten to burn my face off!!" Deidara said. Itachi had enough and his anger was aroused. He had no access to his arms so he used his head... literally smacked his head into Deidara's making sure his forehead protector did not clash with Deidara's but instead penetrated Deidara's lower forehead. His grip released in instinct he placed his hands to his head. Itachi hated fighting but as much as Deidara pissed him off, he was going to finish this one out. He kicked Deidara in the stomach and slammed him into a tree. The next move Deidara would make Itachi already knew. A simple punch in the face? Itachi half-considered letting him go through with it, but he changed is mind and blocked the blow and pushed Deidara's face with his hand. The impact of Deidara's face in the tree trunk didn't hurt the tree one bit, but Deidara's face, was not in the best of shape. Blood trickled down his brow and he took a step towards Itachi. At this point Tenten had drifted out of sleep and sat up. A scream escaped her mouth as she watched Deidara slam his fist into Itachi's face and a knee in his gut. Itachi stood straight as though the impacts didn't seem to affect him. Tenten ran over to him and he fell to the ground and clutched his stomach. She looked up at Deidara. "What are you doing?!" She asked him. Deidara was still quite angry with Itachi. He grabbed tenten by the throat and backed her against a tree and planted his lips vengefully on hers. She struggled to get away but failed. Itachi was angered even more by this. He stood up and grabbed Deidara by the hair and pulled down, yanking him off of Tenten who slumped down the tree. He dragged Deidara to the stream and shoved his face in the ice cold water. Deidara struggled and pulled Itachi into the water and sat on him. Tenten ran over to Deidara and jumped at him tackling him and getting him off of Itachi. She thrust her fist into his face as hard as she could. Itachi then pulled Tenten off of Deidara and sat her on the ground, making sure she was OK before he made his final move. He slammed his foot into Deidara's face knocking Deidara out, not killing him, although he probably would drown, it wasn't completely Itachi's responsibility for Deidara's death. Tenten stared at him in amazement. Who was he and what did he do with Itachi? She found herself even more so attracted to him, as he found himself more attracted to her as well. He lent her a hand to help her up and smiled. She returned the grin. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded happily. "Did you think of somewhere we can go?" She asked. Itachi shook his head. "We can always rent a hotel room somewhere... like the mist village?" She asked. Itachi was tired at this point and agreed. So the two headed off to find a hotel in the village hidden in the mist.


	4. Sasori

**Chapter three-Sasori**

**This one is for you adiksaNaruto06 again!! Not sure if this is what you were asking for, but this is what I thought should happen!!**

**-Bri**

Tenten and Itachi hiked on a mile or so but the silence was broken by the grumbling of her tummy. Itachi smiled a bit and looked in his bag for something to eat. He found a little rice ball in a small container and he handed it to her. "What about you??" She asked. "I'm fine Tenten why do you think there is only a rice ball? I already ate the rest of the food, I'm sorry I couldn't offer you more." He stated. "No this is fine thank you Itachi." She said graciously. She munched on the rice ball and finally finished and they continued to walk towards the mist village. They came across a large bridge. They knew they were almost there just to cross the bridge... mist came up around them everywhere and it was hard to see. Tenten grabbed Itachi's arm and clung to it tightly. Itachi looked ahead, he could see pretty well, and what he saw, was a person he knew fairly well. He had a young looking face, cloaked in the same clothing as himself. Short spiky hair... Sasori. It was a possibility he had been there to look after Itachi, or Deidara...or... to get revenge on Itachi for brutally beating Deidara... eh whatever he was doing... Itachi had a bad feeling arousing in his gut. "Itachi what is it?" Tenten asked. He shot her a look and covered her mouth with his arm she wasn't the cutting circulation from. She was worried. No she was afraid. Itachi should have answered her. Why? Why didn't he say where they were going?? why?? "Don't be afraid Tenten, I'll explain later." He told her. She nodded. Wait did he? He knew exactly what went through her head! She had no time to ponder on that thought any longer, for she finally spotted the figure. Him. Sasori. The one who haunted her with a thousand nightmares. The one who's face she could never erase from her mind. "Sasori..." She whispered from the corner of her mouth. Itachi turned to her. "You know him?" He asked. But by this time Tenten had already hidden herself behind Itachi. They finally came up to Sasori. Itachi was about two feet away from him. "Itachi." Sasori said. His voice made Tenten cringe with fear. He was the one who murdered Lee. The one who killed her best friend Neji. Her older brother, Sasori. She felt ultimately ashamed her own blood killed her best friends and she could do nothing. "Sasori." Replied Itachi as he reached behind his back and grabbed Tenten's hand. "Come on, come on out from behind your big strong man, don't you want to see me?" Sasori asked Tenten trying to look behind Itachi. Itachi countered every time Sasori tried to look behind him by turning the opposite direction. Tenten finally came out. Itachi finally saw it. He saw the resemblance between the two, the eyes the facial expressions... but Sasori was from the sand village...Tenten from the leaf... Oh yes this was because she was adopted, so they say... "Nii-san" Tenten said. "Little sister." Sasori said. Itachi felt he should have known all along. He felt stupid, like a big secret had been kept from him. "Alright Itachi I don't know why you exterminated Deidara, and why the HELL YOU HAVE MY LITTLE SISTER BUT YOU BETTER LET HER GO HOME NOW!!" Sasori yelled. He would do anything to make sure his sister _never _turned out like him. _Ever_. "First thing's first buddy.. Your little (yaoi lover) Deidara was trying to HURT Tenten, second of all, she _wanted_ to come along with me. Now I understand why you never killed her during the battle." Itachi said. "Oh..." Sasori said with a slight hint of confusion. "Tenten... I thought you were better... I thought you would be able to give our family a good name, instead of following my footsteps blackening our family legacy!" Sasori said angrily. "Sasori we don't even have a surname so how could I blacken it!!" She yelled back but Sasori had already disappeared. No she wasn't going to cry into Itachi's chest. No she wasn't going to scream. She was going to forget the entire thing. "Are you okay?" Asked Itachi. "I'm fine thank you Itachi, you really are something." She said.


	5. Awakened

**Chapter five- Awakened**

**Enjoy this one yall!!**

**-Bri**

The thin lazy little ninja sat up he was in a hospital bed next to his new partner Kiba and his dog Akimaru. Shikamaru rubbed his head oh how it ached. Tsunade walked in. "Shikamaru. Your mission to bring back Sasuke failed and you let Tenten fall. Tears stained Shikamaru's face. "No lady Tsunade we were ambushed by sound ninja, they let her through because Orochimaru is after her as well as he is Sasuke." Shikamaru managed to get out choking between sobs. "Shikamaru." Tsunade said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Does Orochimaru have Tenten?" Tsunade asked. "No he doesn't." Kiba said jumping into their conversation. "I didn't see who took her, but I remember seeing Sasuke throw her into a stream, then I blacked out, next thing I knew when I woke up...she was gone." Kiba stated. "And Akimaru?" Tsunade inquired. "She was wet...her scent erased." Kiba said. "Oh..." Tsunade looked down. "I'll send the Anbu after her." Tsunade continued. "No." Shikamaru stated. "I'll bring her back. It was my fault she was taken and I will find her." Shikamaru said. "I can't let you do that, you've already let me down." Tsunade said as she exited the room.

"I hadn't a clue he was your brother, you two are from two different villages." Itachi said to Tenten as they entered their hotel room in the mist village. "Well I had no idea either until the beginning of the war. Gai Sensei told me everything."

"_Neji!!" Cried Tenten as she rushed to his side. A pool of blood formed underneath the two seeping from Neji's side. She tried to stop the bleeding but it was more than useless. Neji grasped her hand and looked into her eyes. "Tenten... no matter what I may have said in the past...or any hints I may have given... that may have made you think I didn't love you, I'm so sorry...I do love you." he said breathing heavily. Tenten cried. "Neji I'll always love you. I promise." She said. Neji leaned up and kissed her. She smiled and laid him back down. He drew his last breath and closed his eyes. "My, my" a voice said. It was the Akatsuki member that killed her beloved Neji. He was tall lanky, and had a nasty looking puppet on his side. She swore she was looking into a mirror male version of herself, but she ran away crying. She found Gai-Sensei who was holding Rock Lee in his arms. Lee had severe lacerations on his arms, legs and chest. He looked terrible. Tenten knew he was gone and cried even harder. Gai set lee down and gave Tenten a huge hug. "Oh my only student. My daughter I love you so much." He told her. She cried her last tear and looked at him. "I love you too dad." she said. "Who killed them!? Who?!" She yelled. "Tenten... his name is Sasori..." He said she started to run but Gai grabbed her wrist. "Tenten Sasori is... your brother..." Gai confessed. "What!? No how could it be??" She questioned. "Tenten...Tenten..._

"TENTEN!" Itachi yelled he had her by the shoulders staring at her. She snapped out of the flashback. "I'm sorry Itachi. I..." She looked down and realized she had tears streaming down her face. He took his thumbs and wiped them away. He didn't want to ask he knew exactly what had just gone through her head. Without even realizing it Itachi wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She stopped crying and she hugged him back. "I'm...truly sorry Tenten." Itachi stated. "Itachi...It's okay" She looked up at him and smiled. He knew her smile was genuine. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. For a split second his eyes went dark."Don't move." Itachi said still clinging to Tenten. _He _was the one scared this time. "Itachi?" Tenten asked a little worried. She tried to look him in the eye he was desperately searching for hers but nothing but darkness. Had it come three years early had the blindness finally taken place? He closed his eyes and opened them and saw a blurred out Tenten. He then closed his eyes and opened them once more. His vision returned. He knew it wouldn't be long. He had maybe two months. Itachi fixated his eyes on Tenten's. "Itachi are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah." He replied. "I'm fine." he lied. She sat down on the bed and again her stomach growled. She giggled. "Would you like to go to town and get some food?" Asked Itachi. She nodded. He took her hand and led her into the small town. There were stands with food and merchants trying to get their attention, but Itachi was determined to find a small sit-down restaurantfor the two to eat...and before it happened again. He finally spotted a nice little place and walked in practically dragging Tenten along behind him. They were seated by a friendly waitress and were told they had a little time to wait. Itachi cleared his throat and thanked the lady, she then walked away. "Tenten..." Itachi said. "There is something you need to know..." He said. This worried Tenten. Her palms were sweating and her stomach felt uneasy. "Y-yes what i-is it Itachi?' She asked. "Tenten...I'm going blind, I only have about two months." He stated. "Blind??" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in desperation. "I didn't want to worry you." He replied. "Well...Itachi I want to help you out... Please let me.. Let help you!" She pleaded. "I don't know how you can!" Itachi said, a little angry. "Excuse me." He said. "I'm sorry for getting that way. It's just...I have a plan and I intend to carry it out as soon as I can Tomorrow I will be leaving you at the hotel, please do not follow me. I will return just as soon as I can..." he said looking her in the eyes. "Itachi where are you going to go?" She inquired. " I can't tell you but I won't be long." He said, just afterwards the waitress came back to take their order. Yes, Tenten was hungry, but she didn't order anything. Itachi ordered some sushi and rice and the lady left. "WHY...Why didn't you get anything?" He asked calming himself down. "I... I'm not hungry." She said. "Is this because I won't let you go with me? It's quite childish if you refuse to eat because you don't get your way." He stated. Tenten was angered by his rude remark and stood up and headed for the door, but a tall slender Uchiha with a white open shirt revealing his chest stood in her way. It was Sasuke. He draped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Sorry about my behavior earlier, Tenten." He said. She struggled to get away back to Itachi. Itachi stood up and walked over to them. His mission was right in front of him. Tenten knew why Itachi didn't want her to go with him now. She finally freed herself of Sasuke's grip and she ran outside Sasuke followed and then came Itachi. Sasuke went to grab Tenten's arm but Itachi grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him to the ground on his back. Tenten watched in fear of what might happen to Sasuke... but she didn't still love him? Did she?? No she was worried about Itachi. Itachi took Sasuke's own Katana from behind his back and hit Sasuke on the head with the butt of it knocking him unconscious. Itachi then threw Sasuke over his shoulder and started walking. Tenten stood there. He turned around to face her. He set Sasuke's body down and walked over to her. She looked down. "Hey." He said as he lifted her chin. "It's okay." He told her as he wiped a bit of dirt from her cheek with his thumb. "K..kay!" She said with a smile. "That's my girl." He said and then he went and picked Sasuke up again and started walking. "Meet me back in the room Tenten." He said and he disappeared. She walked back to the hotel and went into the room. What was Itachi doing with Sasuke? Should she know? Did Itachi care for her at all? She decided she wanted a bath so she went down to the hot springs and took a bath. She left her clothes in the room, so all she had was a towel on when she went back into the room. She opened the door and there Itachi stood, with his hair down and cloak off, that means he had no shirt on since Tenten had occupied it. What shocked Tenten was that his hair was down. He turned around and looked at her and quickly ran to her. "Where were you I was so worried!!" He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. They were warm and wet. Itachi realized where she had been. "I was just bathing. Itachi are you okay there's something different about you." She said. His eyes... SASUKE... She backed up. "No no Tenten no it's me I promise. I... I took my little brother's eyes so I wouldn't go blind... so I could see you." he said and he took a step towards her. She gave him a hug. He hugged her awkwardly backbecause she was wet and... well that towel was pretty short and... wait Itachi couldn't be thinking that... why would he think that way?? Her wet hair came up against his chest. It was cold. He snapped out of it. "Sorry." He said as he backed away. He handed her a bag. "I got you some clothes, I thought maybe you were tired of wearing my dirty shirt." He said and smiled. She took the bag. "Oh thank you Itachi." She said. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "I'm fine. I just feel like... you've awakened something inside of me that no one else could..."


	6. Beautiful Konoichi

**WOW!! Okay so It's been quite some time since I've put another chapter up, but here you go!! It's summer and here's chapter 6!! Enjoy!! Six-Beautiful Konoichi.**

"_I just feel like, you've awakened something inside of me...something no one else could..."_

Tenten, still dripping wet stood looking at him. "Wh.." She stumbled she frantically searched her mind for a possible response but apparently Itachi wasn't done telling her what was on his troubled mind. "This is, it's really hard for me to explain this. But I can smile. I can laugh with.. A lighter heart..." What the hell was he saying?? This was Mr. Big shot 'S' rank criminal murderer, bloodied hands, Itachi Uchiha... Who was saying his heart was light?! Now he was _really _struggling. It was either Mr. Big shot Uchiha or Mr. Fuzzy wuzzy! Tenten giggled because she knew he was struggling inside. "I know." She said. She actually understood him?? What do you know. Itachi was glowing.

"What about Sasuke.. Is he dead?" Tenten inquired. "No. He just has the mangekyo eyes, and they are blind." Itachi said. She sat down on the bed still wet and in her towel. _'She looks so cute. Her hair is wet and she is just so...her shoulders are glistening with warm water and she...gosh that...wait uchiha stop thinking this way you'll get yourself in trouble._' Itachi's thoughts were broken with the sound of Tenten's voice. "Itachi, you look like you're pondering on something. What are you thinking?" She asked. Oh she caught him now, but how.. How would he cover this? "Oh I'll bet you're cold why don't you change into your new clothes?" He asked. _'Shit I didn't tell her to __**go change**__ wait... wait is she going to.. Ahh I need to take a cold shower!!'_ he thought to himself. Tenten took the bag while Itachi was thinking to himself and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked in the bag. There was a light pink sweater that lay off one's shoulders. It was short sleeved and adorable Itachi knew how to pick clothes out. There was also a pair of black pants she looked under the pants and there was a pair of black underwear and a black bra. '_Hmmm Itachi likes these I bet hehe'_ she thought to herself. She put the underwear on. They were cute they had a little skull in front. Unfortunately on the back too, it was a thong... oh gosh... She put the bra on then noticed...it fit... he knew? At this point Tenten erased the thought from her mind and put one leg in the pair of pants and pulled up, followed by the other leg. She buttoned and zipped the pants. She grabbed the sweater and started to put it over her head. Itachi had completely forgotten Tenten was in the bathroom changing he was focused on not looking at the place where she was because he thought she was changing right there. He opened the door and saw Tenten standing there struggling with the sweater to pull it down. He blushed. '_Oh gosh the sparkly black bra I bought fits... wait she needs help oh gosh the shirt is stuck wait I.._' Itachi grabbed the shirt and pulled it down for Tenten. Her cheeks were warm and red with a blush. "Thanks Itachi." She said looking down. "Sorry to walk in on you." Itachi said looking away from her. Maybe it was Sasuke's eyes that made him think in such a perverted manor. He had no idea. He looked directly at her. She still looked down. He placed his hand on her lower back and brought her close to him. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips. She was surprised and she kissed him back softly. She remembered when Neji tried to get her to sleep with him, he had done something similar.

_He placed his hand on her waist and brought her aggressively into his arms Neji then kissed Tenten and kept pulling her towards his bed. She tried hard to get away. He turned her around and laid her down his bed. She had one shot and one moment to get away and she took it sure as hell. She kicked him in the stomach. "I told you!! I don't want this!" She yelled desperately standing up. "Tenten, we've been together for a month now.. Don't you think we.." Neji started. "I don't think we should no!! I'm leaving!!" she screamed. "You know what I don't even love you Tenten!" Neji said. "That's exactly what I thought jerk!!" She said as she stormed out of the room._

Itachi and Tenten broke away. "Are you alright?" Asked Itachi. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said looking down again. As always Itachi _knew_ what had happened. Just like he_ knew everything. _He decided to have Tenten get to sleep she was probably worried he was just as perverted as Neji or Sasuke. "Tenten why don't you get some sleep?" He said. "Oh okay." She told him. Itachi stepped out the doorway of the bathroom and let Tenten out. "I feel like you know... everything about me..." Tenten said. '_How else would he have hugged me when I had the flashback of Neji's death and wipe away my tears, how would he know to stop when I remembered what Neji tried..?' _She thought. "I have... I've always been there Tenten." Itachi stated. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I just know a lot of things beautiful konoichi." He said.. So he'd been there he'd watched her since she was a kid. She was never showcased, never any better than the other girls, but she was always the one who was underestimated, when really she _was_ stronger than Sakura and Ino, even Hinata. He'd always wanted her to join the Akatsuki. But now, now he had her all to himself. Now they could be a team. She hugged him. His bare back was warm, and soft. She closed her eyes. He hugged her back. She was still a bit wet from the bath, her hair smelled good though. He smiled his long hair tickled his back, he hadn't had it down for such a very long time. She let him go and played with his hair. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I am just playing. I love your hair." She said. "I like yours too." He told her. She sat down on the bed. Itachi couldn't take it anymore he was exhausted. "I'm going to go to bed Tenten, you can stay up if you want, but don't leave, okay?" He said. "Kay!" Tenten said with a cute smile. Itachi crawled into the bed and under the warm blankets. Tenten kissed his forehead. "G'night." she said. "Night." He said as he closed his eyes. Soon after he drifted to sleep.

"I want ALL the Anbu looking for..." Tsunade was interrupted by Kakashi Hatake. "Lady Tsunade. A student of mine is missing. Sakura Haruno is missing." He said. Tsunade changed her mind. After all Sakura was her star pupil. "Be looking for Sakura." Tsunade stated. Shikamaru was very angry. He got up and left the building, and headed out the village gate to look for someone more important to him than a pink haired idiot who was more than likely looking for Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE!!" yelled Orochimaru. "What happened to you and why did you get rid of Tenten?!" He screamed. "My brother, one, has her, two, took my vision so why don't YOU go after her you old bastard!!" Sasuke yelled. "Fine." Said Orochimaru, and he disappeared.


	7. BANG!

**Okay so here you go my friends the glorious chapter seven!! Paragraphs all separated for ya!! Chapter Seven: Bang!**

"Sure leave me here Orochimaru" Sasuke whined. He wanted his revenge on Itachi. He had his brother's eyes for his own now. He felt almost unworthy of living what was he to do? He wanted her back, after all she was probably the only woman who'd be able to put up with him.

Itachi awoke with Tenten clinging to him fast asleep. He looked over at her, she looked so cute, her hair was soft and gently wavy she was sweet looking. She had her head on his chest. Itachi found he had an arm around her waist which was bare... He checked around for any signs of "nightly activity" but found none. He would have recalled something that exciting. He uncovered Tenten. She was just wearing a big shirt of his but it rode up in the night he assumed. He blushed. She had such a cute figure. He caught himself and covered her back up quickly. No he was not going to allow himself to think this way no. Tenten's eyes slowly and fragilely opened she glanced at him. He was blushing that was cute. She sat up. Good morning Itachi. She said with a bright smile. Itachi decided something then and there. He was going to take charge.

"Tenten." He said grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. "Let me get this straight." He started. Tenten began to get a little worried. Was she wrong to trust him so much? Should she never have let him get so far into her head and...her heart? He saw the concern in her eyes and stopped. "I've got to... tell you you're beautiful." He said. She was relieved.

Tenten stood up. There was a knock on the door. She stepped forward, but Itachi stopped her from proceeding. He seemed to know something. He picked her up and lay her on the bed and turned to the door. He peaked out it was Orochimaru. Itachi shuddered at the veiw. He quickly did a few seals and instantly he was a cute little girl who looked something like Ino.

"And you are?" Orochimaru said. Tenten didn't budge she would not risk Orochimaru catching her movement in the corner of his eye. "Sorry sir... I am afraid you've got the wrong room." Itachi answered and shut the door. Orochimaru did in fact believe him and Itachi locked the door. Tenten sat up. Itachi went to her slowly. She was blown away. How could he be so amazing? She was starting to fall head over heals for this guy. Was she in trouble? She liked feeling this way, like she was doing the wrong thing for all the right reasons.

"Sorry to worry you Tenten." Itachi said. He could read her emotions too? How did he know she was so frightened she didn't think she showed it on her face. "What is it you're thinking about?" Itachi asked pleasantly surprised by the way her expressions and feelings changed each time he advanced towards her. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach little did she know Itachi was feeling the same way... until he told her. "Tenten?" Itachi said with a blush. "You know..." he continued. He seemed to be struggling a little bit... "I've never felt this way about anyone." He said. Oh no was he getting mushy Itachi saw himself softening up. He almost liked it. No he did like it. He liked where he was, almost enough to let it continue.

She looked at him. "Itachi I won't lie to you, you're not the first person I've felt this way about. But I will tell you this, you're the first person to ever make me so excited and feel so alive." She said. Itachi was blown away by this remark. But... he knew if it continued he'd want to express his feelings in ways that...were...very much so like the pervy sage. He stopped her. "Tenten." He said. "Thank you." He kissed her and she kissed back holding him firmly to her lips. 'Oh no' thought Itachi 'oh no oh no oh no oh no don't do it don't think about it ahhh I have to tell her how I feel!!' he broke away.

"Tenten!!" He yelled she jumped startled at this new emotional Itachi. "I am... I feel very strongly... towards you and it's taking my mind to places I don't think they should be!" Itachi said. He hoped that she understood that. Part of him didn't even understand it. She smiled at him and blushed. "Well... I'll just torment you!" She said she got out of bed and got dressed right in front of him. Itachi's nose began to bleed. She couldn't believe her eyes Itachi was a virgin.

He cleaned his nose quickly hoping she didn't notice. She was proud he was a virgin much like herself. That made her giddy. "We've got to get going Tenten. Orochimaru was here and who knows where he is now, or who else is trying to find us." Itachi said packing things up trying not to look at her. She nodded and packed her things up too. Itachi lead her out of the room and into the lobby of the hotel and checked out.

The two had been traveling at least an hour. They had entered the forest of death. Not the best place to be, but probably the most unexpected place for the two to be hiding. Tenten was tired and a little bit hungry. "Itachi... Can we stop? I'm tired." She said wearily. "Hn" Itachi said and he picked her up and carried her piggy back style for at least another hour before he found her fast asleep.

Tenten woke up realizing she had been dropped. She looked up to find Itachi and Deidara face to face.

"Why did you leave me to die Itachi we're partners and I'm NOT letting you get away! Especially with that girl!" Deidara screamed. By this time Deidara had Itachi's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Can't I do things on my own?" Itachi asked."We were supposed to bring her in together!! You were just going to do it with out me?!" Deidara yelled. Tenten backed away. Could she be hearing things correctly was she really just a mission? How could Itachi be so cold? What was she thinking he killed his entire family all but Sasuke. "It's not like that! I'm done playing games for Pein!!" Itachi screamed.

There was something different in his voice. Something brave and protective. Deidara saw this too and ran to Tenten and firmly grabbed her chin. "Come back with me or she dies." Deidara said to Itachi. "Not a chance." Itachi said knowing Tenten could denfend herself against him. Deidara shoved a small clay bird in Tenten's mouth and pressed on her stomach making her swallow it and he ran off. "Tenten!" Cried Itachi.

She ran to the water. Drinking water would cause it to explode sooner but throwing up would be risky... she might blow her head off if she did that... She had no time to concider things. She forced herself to throw up sure enough the bird came out and landed in the water she ran as fast as she could to Itachi. He grabbed her and embraced her and the two huddled down on the ground together, both falling unconscious.

They awoke the next day, they were in the same place safe and sound. "Tenten! You're okay I was so worried!" Itachi said. She smiled and kissed him with a rising passion each moment that went by. Itachi slowly came on top of her...


	8. The next step

**Well here be chapter eight!! Enjoy!! It's a bit short! Sorry!!**

**Chapter eight: The next step**

Tenten started to blush. She'd never been like this with anyone, was their relationship moving too fast? She was scared, and nervous what was he going to do? Itachi bit her lip gently and slowly lifted her shirt up. Her heart was beating so fast he could feel it, but she could also feel his heart beat it's pace was slowly rising as each moment passionately progressed.

By this time he had her shirt and his off and now he was un buttoning her skirt, wait should she be letting him do this to her, she... kinda liked it... she blushed. Itachi stopped for a brief second and looked at her. She was nervous. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "O...of course I'm okay." Managed to escape her mouth. "You look nervous." He said. "You sure you're okay with this?" He asked. "Well I... I've never..." She said blushing and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she found he was not on top of her anymore. He stood up and put his shirt back on. She quickly did the same and buttoned her skirt. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. "I just don't like it here." He told her. No one said the setting had to be right, but she supposed it was his decision so she let it go.

The two found a small little village called Rin. The place was small, and there weren't any ninja's in it, so Tenten and Itachi were looked at like they were heros. They even got in a hotel for free with a wonderful spa. "Wanna go swimming Itachi-kun?!" Asked an eager Tenten. "Well sure... But we don't have..." He stopped and realized just what kind of a spa it was. He blushed for a second. "You go on and have fun. I'm just going to stay up here." He told her. Tenten was a little bummed, all she wanted was a nice swim with him, that was it what did he think she was some kinda slut? She sure hoped not. She got a little embarrassed and left the room.

'I'm an idiot!!' Itachi thought to himself. 'Oh I had a great opportunity just then!!' he got up and gathered some things and undressed himself and wrapped a towel around his waist and took his hair out and headband off. He walked to the little private place where Tenten was splashing around all alone. She spotted him. He looked so cute. She smiled and invited him to join her. "Come on in it's really warm and it feels great." She told him. He looked at her curiously and almost child-like. It was really a remarkable change on his face. From cold, emotionless Itachi, to cute and full of life and wonder. Sure he was a bit older than her, but she didn't care anymore. She was 19 and he was 22. What was wrong with that age difference? She watched as he dabbed his toes in she decided she was gonna play. She grabbed his ankles and yanked him in with her. Itachi let out an adorable squeal.

He fell in the water and went completely under. He opened his eyes and looked around. He came back up to the surface and smiled. Suddenly he felt very bare. The two spotted his towel float up. Apparently when he fell it came undone and fell off. While he was underwater he had noticed that she still had her towel on. Her face became very red and warm with a blush. He grabbed her by the waist tightly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She slowly inched closer to him almost forgetting he had nothing on. He leaned against the edge and found there was a place to sit while still in the water. He sat still kissing her and he brought her on top of his lap, angling everything just right. She gasped and her heart began to race. Itachi smiled _almost _evilly. He suddenly realized what he had done and he looked at her. She layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He gently kissed her neck and stood up her legs now wrapped around his waist. He blushed and let her down gently and moved backwards away from her and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him. He was blushing she couldn't manage to say anything, not one thing could escape from her mouth maybe a gasp or a small silent scream. They watched each other for a moment and Itachi grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist again and carefully got out of the warm water.

He extened a hand out to help Tenten. She grabbed it tightly and he pulled her out of the water. She stood up. Itachi spontaneously picked her up bridal style and rushed her back to the room and lay her on the bed all without a word. She was all too excited about everything that had just happened. He turned out the lights...

The next day Tenten woke up alone. She looked about for Itachi, but she couldn't see him. She heard the sound of the shower running. "Oh so that's where you are huh?" She said and giggled. She stood up and put a bath robe on and tied it just as a knock was heard. She rushed to the door and opened it. It was Shikamaru. "Tenten!?" He asked. "Sh...Shikamaru what are you doing here??" She asked. "I'm looking for you are you hurt?" He asked. "No I'm fine. You go on back to konaha I'll return later" She lied. "I'll tell Tsunade you're safe." He said and then... He kissed her just in time for Itachi to walk out in only a towel. Itachi was infuriated. He ripped the two apart and sent Tenten flying to the ground. He grabbed Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against a wall on the other side of the entrance to the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked as he pressed harder. "I...I was... only retrieving Tenten." Shikamaru replied. Itachi dropped him to the ground. "Tell Tsunade she is NOT coming back!" Itachi screamed as his Sharingan became automatically activated sensing his anger. Shikamaru ran as fast as he could out of the hotel.

Itachi went back in the room and slammed the door and looked at Tenten. He knew how she kissed and how she reacted with a kiss. But she didn't react the same way with him. She stood there shocked. "Tenten." He said looking down at her. "Itachi-kun really it's not the way you think it is!" She pleaded. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed. "I know exactly what it is Tenten." He said and he kissed her cheek. "Damn guys want you all for themselves. What am I supposed to do, when I want you all for myself?" He said. She hugged him tightly. "Oh Itachi." She said. "You already have me! And I'm yours." She said playing with his necklace. He smiled happily. What an amazing smile he had. He was a bit scary but that was wearing off quickly. He took the necklace off and put it on Tenten. "You like it? Keep it" He said. "Oh but it's yours..." He silenced her with a kiss.


	9. JUSTICE and MURDER

**Here you go. Chapter nine!! -**

**Chapter Nine: JUSTICE and MURDER**

She kissed him back and as she did she played with the new necklace draped over her neck flowing gracefully with ease. He broke away and smiled at her. She was happy. Happier than she'd been with Neji or Lee, or even Sasuke, who she loved more than anyone, until now.

"I love you." She told him. His look changed, the look in his eye faded, he was a different Itachi. She knew he probably wouldn't say it back, but she had no regrets of telling him exactly how she felt. He was wondering why she said what she did. Why would she say that? Is it because they had... sex? He was confused but he knew one thing for certain. "I... Love you too, Tenten." He confessed. She smiled and he returned the smile with a wide grin. Well gosh it had been years since he'd said I love you to anyone. And that was only to mom. He had to start thinking about their future. What would they do? Run away from everyone constantly? The way he saw it, they had three options; 1: separate, let her go home, and him go back to the Akatsuki. He immediately eliminated that option. 2: run away their entire lives. 3:Find a good hide out hoping they are safe, when they are discovered, they run. In any case, they were always going to be running, probably until they were dead, but he didn't care anymore. He had her and that's all that mattered.

He began to pack up their things. "We're leaving? Already?" She asked. "We don't really have much time Tenten." He said. "Regardless of time, I'm tired of running..." She admitted. "Well we have no choice right now Tenten, I really would prefer you alive at the time being!" He snapped. "Well I just would like to rest!! All we do is run!!" She yelled. "Tenten!" He said as he grabbed a firm hold on her shoulders. "You must understand who you're with!! I am an S-ranked criminal!!" He told her. "You're right." She said looking down. "But that doesn't change the fact that I am tired!!" She said. "TENTEN! We are leaving!!" He said. She looked at him longingly and hugged him. "The truth is I'm scared. I feel safe here." She said. He immediately felt terrible and like the biggest jerk in the history of man kind. He'd just yelled at the only person he loved. He returned her hug and gently caressed her back. "Now, don't be scared, you got me okay?" He said. "Okay thank you." She said as she nuzzled her face against his warm chest. 'She sure is cute isn't she?' he thought to himself. "Alright, we have to go now, I'm sorry" He said.

They'd been traveling about three days making camp each night and resting they were both exhausted, so they decided to make their camp. Itachi laid out their bed rolls and made a little fire. Tenten watched him on the other side of the vibrant flames. His eyes sparkled and not just because of the flames. She crawled to him and laid in his bed roll. "What are you doing?" He asked playfully. "I'm getting cosy." She replied. "Don't get too cosy!" He said as he made his way towards her. He leaned down to kiss her but was stopped abruptly by a familiar hand. "And what in the hell are you doing oni-san?" Sasuke asked as he lifted Itachi up. He had definately gotten stronger. Tenten stood up and tried to get Sasuke away from Itachi but Sasuke pushed her right against a tree and she fell unconscious. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked and tried to get to Tenten's limp body. "I'm doing what I have been waiting 9 years for Itachi I'm justifying my life, my mother's life, my clan's life, with a murder. Justice in murder." Sasuke said. (Justice in murder is rightfully owned by Coheed And Cambria, take a listen to the song and you'll understand the story a bit better please do so!! Sorry to interrupt ya!)

"You think that'll make everything better?" Itachi asked calmly. Sasuke backed away from Itachi and approached Tenten. He picked her up and touched her face. "Why did I ever let such a beautiful, sweet, INNOCENT girl go?" Sasuke said. "Well it's too bad you had to ruin her!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN HM?" Itachi yelled. "You have to screw everything that happens to be good in my life don't you?" Sasuke asked starting to break down. The hard, cold, evil, strong Sasuke was becoming the small boy watching his parents be slaughtered. "If I'm wrong you may kill me, but, If I'm not mistaken, You are the one who left Tenten, she rightfully had the choice to come with me." Itachi said calming himself. "I have decided what I shall do." Sasuke said pulling a kunai out from a pouch he had nicely hidden behind his "butt bow" and placed it to Tenten's throat causing her to wake. "DROP HER NOW!" Itachi yelled. "Not a damn chance." Sasuke replied as he slowly dragged the kunai across Tenten's throat taking her life and he dropped her.

"YOU ARE A DEAD LITTLE BASTARD SASUKE!" Itachi yelled. He ran to Sasuke and shoved him against a tree and took the kunai from Sasuke's hand and stabbed sasuke repetitively in the stomach until blood started to flow from Sasuke's mouth. Itach's face was splattered with the blood of one of the last Uchiha's. He went to Tenten. "No..." he whispered. Sasuke's dead body fell to the forest floor. No anbu came to rescue him, no anyone not even Orochimaru.

Itachi placed his hand on Tenten's throat, she was still breathing. He examined the wound, so Sasuke missed the one, vital vein... thank God. "Tenten?" Itachi asked. She opened her eyes and smiled wiping the blood from her neck. She appeared to have no wound at all. How could that be? She was holding a small little box, ahh... a healing elixir. "You're pretty smart." He said. "You did that before the wound was made?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes, I knew what was coming." She said. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I never want to lose you again." He said. "From now on, I will always protect you, always." He told her. "Thank you Itachi." She smiled.. He was so confused as to where they'd stay now. What would they do?? "What is it you're thinking about Itachi?" She asked.

"I just don't know where to go from here." He said. "Well there must be some place we can be safe, and live freely." She replied. "You're right! There is one place." He said taking her hand and leading her to a small little house about three miles from where they were camped originally. "What is that?" She asked. "That... Would be the little place I like to call home." He said. "What? Why didn't you say anything about it before?" She asked. "I'd forgotten all about it. I bought it when I was quite young, but I left it so I could join the Akatsuki, I'm so glad I remembered." He said breaking a window and climbing in. He had no idea where he hid the key. He opened the door for Tenten.

She went in, it wasn't bad, but it was a little dusty, not too bad, she began to clean it up right away but he abruptly stopped her. "I don't think so." He said setting her on the couch. He cleaned the entire house, which took a good three hours, by this time she was already fast asleep. He picked her up and dressed her in a pair of his old shorts and a black shirt he used to wear for bed, it had a few holes, but it would do. He placed her in bed and kept an eye on her as she slept.


End file.
